pddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game Master
The Dungeon Master God of luck, and the true shaper of reality. Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Dragon, Glory, Legend, Luck, Subdomains: Divine (Magic), Fate (Luck), Heroism (Glory), Souls (Repose) Inquisitions: Fate, Secrets, Truth Favored Weapon: Knucklebone of Fickle Fortune Symbol: '''20-sided die '''Sacred animal: Dragon Sacred color: '''Tan & Red Obedience You must show your trust in the Game Master and offer him tribute of every adventure's most valuable possession in order to appease him. You must destroy 25gp by throwing it in a fire with dice. After making this sacrifice, you come under the effect of Lucky Number. Instead of being proficient with this deity's favored weapon, a follower of the Game Master instead always treats his rolls with a Knucklebone of Fickle Fortune as if they had rolled one higher (except on a 20 which is still treated as a 20). Information Those who believe in the Game Master claim that their life and in fact all of reality is nothing but a game played by transcendental entities, the most powerful of which being the Game Master. While many who come to this conclusion crumple under depression at the realization that their lives are meaningless at best, and just a joke at worst, some embrace it and try their best to appease this deity and hope that the cosmic dice roll of their lives would be effected by it. Many followers of the Game Master have a blasé '''attitude toward death, or seem to make decisions based off of some metagame that their companions can't comprehend. Others try to appease their god as much as possible knowing that this is their only existence and they live and die only at the whims of the Game Master. Either way these worshipers can often be heard saying nonsensical things such as, "he must of rolled a low initiative," or sometimes are even blessed with moments of supreme clarity and lucidity and exclaim such things as, "natural 20!" as if they had a brief insight to how fate was decided right in front of them. Believers of the Game Master over the years have occasionally worked out some of the rules that govern their lives, but these revelations have rarely been more than the fact that dice are involved and that low is bad and high is good. Worshipers of the Game Master often enjoy dice games and other forms of entertainment that have some semblance of RNG in them. They almost always have dice on them of various shapes and sizes. The Knucklebone of Fickle Fortune is a sacred item to the Game Master's faithful. They search for and value it above all other treasure even risking encounters with goblins and mimics if they thought there was some chance that they might have it. Each follower of the Game Master seems to have his own idea of what the deity looks like. While always human, the number of answers you'll get when you ask what he or she looks like varies as much as the people you are asking, even his or her gender isn't certain. Those who raid more than they adventure often refer to him as the Dungeon Master and pray to him for good loot. Behind the Scenes I chose the sacred color based off of the colors in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game logo. I tried to still pay tribute to D&D by having his alias as Dungeon Master, sacred animal as Dragon, giving him the dragon domain, and mentioning the mimic (which I consider to be very iconic of D&D). Goblins are mentioned as a tribute to what I feel is the iconic Pathfinder monster. The knucklebone of fickle fortune is obviously inspired by the d20, thus it's inclusion. 25gp sacrifice is the same cost as it would be to buy a scroll of Lucky Number. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew